


Приятный способ

by aleks_neko



Category: Saiko Pasu | Psycho Pass
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleks_neko/pseuds/aleks_neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета: Аурум</p>
    </blockquote>





	Приятный способ

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ji_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ji_chan/gifts).



> Бета: Аурум

Когами резко проснулся от тихого стука в дверь. Протирая глаза в попытке смахнуть остатки сна, он поднялся и пошел открывать, прекрасно зная кто пожаловал. К нему, в эту маленькую комнату, никто, кроме Гинозы, не приходил.

Иногда слава волка-одиночки приносит и пользу – никто не навязывается тебе в приятели.

– Когами, какого черта ты нес всю эту чушь на собрании отдела? – сразу спросил Гиноза, войдя в захламленную тесную комнатку, стены которой были обклеены материалами текущих дел, закрытых за недостаточностью улик, и различными висяками, ожидающими новой информации или происшествий. Гинозе не нравилось его чрезмерное увлечение работой. Но каждый раз, делая замечание, он получал один и тот же ответ – «это моя территория».

Когами знал: Гиноза всегда удивлялся тому, что он занимает именно эту комнатку, ведь в здании были и более просторные комнаты, такие, какие ему нравились.

Да и сам Когами еще со времен службы следователем предпочитал большие пространства, наполненные светом и воздухом. В его бывшем пентхаусе практически не было мебели, а из окон открывался прекрасный вид на город. Особенно ночью. От созерцания переливающихся огней с высоты восемьдесят третьего этажа всегда захватывало дух и приходило странно-приятное умиротворение, так контрастирующее с его работой следователем. 

До того инцидента с Сасаямой Гиноза с Когами не раз и не два подолгу засиживались над планами операций. И не только над ними.

Квартиру конфисковали, звание отозвали, а сам он стал преступником и переехал в эту каморку, которая теперь служила ему логовом, как зверю новой эпохи. Не самое лучшее прозвище для них, считал Когами, но обществу на его мнение было наплевать.

– Гино, не начинай, – широко зевнув, пробормотал Когами. 

– У тебя снова изменился цвет психопаспорта, – Гиноза загнанным зверем метался по комнате – от его движений у Когами начала болеть голова – и отчитывал как провинившегося школьника. – Он близок к критическому.

– И?

– Когами! Ты отказываешься от прохождения курса терапии, и я…

– Гино, я тебе еще раз говорю: не буду я проходить ее, – раздраженно сказал Когами. Эти разговоры повторялись раз за разом уже три года и всегда заканчивались одним и тем же: его отказом. – Ты знаешь меня как никто другой, так зачем задаешь такие вопросы?

– Я один раз лишился напарника, не хочу потерять и друга, – мрачно ответил Гиноза. Он остановился и посмотрел на него сквозь стекла очков, блеск которых скрывал выражение его глаз.

Все как обычно. Когами потер переносицу и тяжело вздохнул. Все-таки Гиноза слишком уж следует этим чертовым правилам, боясь и за себя, и за сотрудников отдела. Кому интересно, что было в их прошлом, кроме нескольких человек? Тем более что оно мало кому известно. Да и доступ к информации по их последнему совместному делу ограничен по просьбе самого же Гинозы.

«Чертова система фальшивого счастья» – рассеянно думал Когами про СИБИЛ - автоматическую систему регулирования психического состояния общества - наблюдая за Гинозой, как делал это с первого дня их знакомства. Гиноза все продолжал о чем-то говорить, и Когами, стряхнув с себя последние остатки дремы, прислушался к его голосу, в котором звучали неожиданные беспокойные нотки. Несмотря на внешнюю холодность и отстраненность от сотрудников своего отдела, он беспокоился за всех них.

– … и поэтому ты должен… – Гиноза, перестав наворачивать круги по комнате, остановился у письменного стола, на котором, в отличие от стен, был идеальный порядок – все бумажки были сложены в аккуратную стопку, ручки и карандаши стояли в стакане, только одно выбивалось из общей картины: наполовину полная пепельница окурков. Она была старым подарком Гинозы. Когами не без удовольствия заметил, как он, повернувшись к нему спиной, взял пепельницу и выкинул окурки в мусорное ведро, видимо, поддавшись непонятному порыву.

– Гино, – Когами, словно большой черный кот, быстро пересек то небольшое расстояние, что было между ними. Рывком развернул к себе Гинозу и прижал к стене. Тот даже не испугался, словно заранее знал обо всех его действиях. Уперевшись одной рукой в стену возле лица Гинозы, Когами продолжил, отчеканивая каждое слово:

– Я никому ничего не должен, – но Гиноза только губы сжал, бросив недовольный взгляд поверх очков. Серые глаза, словно штормовое небо, с угольно-черными длинными ресницами – Когами знал, какие они мягкие и шелковистые на ощупь – вызывающе смотрели на него, словно ожидая подвоха.

«А, пошло оно все к черту!» – взглянув на Гинозу сверху вниз – пусть несколько сантиметров, но рост позволял ему это сделать – Когами поддел пальцами галстук, внося небольшой беспорядок в безупречный строгий вид Гинозы. Приспустив узел галстука, он расстегнул несколько верхних пуговиц на рубашке, не встретив ни сопротивления, ни одобрения.

– Тебе стоит расслабиться, – улыбнулся Когами, замечая, как на бледных щеках Гинозы появились красные пятна. На его лице, как в открытой книге, читались все мысли, беспорядочно мечущиеся в голове. Ведь так приятно нарушать правила, установленные им в отделе: не соблазнять своего куратора, не иметь с ним и другими сотрудниками отношений, особенно когда они такие неудобные. 

Скользнув рукой по линии подбородка Гинозы, Когами заправил ему за ухо упавшую на глаза прядь. Гладкие черные волосы так и норовили зацепиться за пальцы.

Медленно проведя большим пальцем по губам Гинозы, Когами наблюдал, как он беспомощно потянулся вслед за рукой, как будто пытаясь продлить прикосновение. От этого простого движения – Гиноза слишком редко позволял себе пойти на поводу чувств – член Когами дернулся, стянутый потертыми джинсами так, словно они были на размер меньше.

Когами крыло, беспощадно сносило куда-то в пропасть от такого Гинозы — непривычно покорного и молчаливого. Зверь внутри него проснулся, учуяв опьяняющий запах Гинозы. Чистый, свежий, вкусный. Когами был согласен с ним.

Он прижал Гинозу к стене, и, подцепив пальцем его подбородок, поцеловал. Горячо, жадно, глубоко. Когами чувствовал, как он едва сдерживается, чтобы не застонать.

– Шинья, не надо… – он уперся ладонями ему в грудь, пытаясь удержать то ли себя, то ли его на краю, в безнадежной попытке не рухнуть вдвоем в пропасть. Но Когами всегда было плевать на предупреждения и запреты. И сейчас тоже. Широкая ухмылка на его лице не скрывала намерений – он определенно собирался пойти до конца. Как всегда.

Когами, не обращая внимания на слабые попытки сопротивления Гинозы, медленно целовал его, ощущая, как губы нехотя, но раскрывались в ответ, осторожные, нерешительные движения его языка, и приглушенный стон, когда поцелуй заканчивался.

Все-таки Гиноза не такой холодный, каким любит казаться. 

Когами, пройдясь длинным влажным движением языка от уха до горла, просунул колено между ног Гинозы, слегка разводя их, и прижался к его паху, давая ощутить степень своего возбуждения. 

Он не торопился – до начала смены было несколько часов, и он уже знал, чем их можно заполнить. Сняв очки с Гинозы, Когами положил их на стоящий рядом стол. Глядя прямо в его темные глаза, в которых плескалось неприкрытое желание, он снова начал расстегивать на нем рубашку, одну за другой выпутывая полупрозрачные пуговички и отмечая короткими поцелуями каждый сантиметр обнажающейся кожи.

Оставив пару легких засосов на шее, чуть выше линии воротника, Когами со злорадством представил, как Гиноза завтра попытается всем объяснить, что это, а затем, спустившись чуть ниже, подул, пустив армию мурашек по коже Гинозы, и поставил еще одну метку ниже ключицы. 

– Прошу… перестань... – в дрожащем голосе Гинозы не было ничего от его обычного, строгого сухого голоса и равнодушного тона.

– Что? – обвив рукой его талию и задев губами край уха, ехидно поинтересовался Когами, расстегивая ремень на чужих брюках. Небрежно выдернув из них рубашку, он провел ладонью по оголившемуся торсу, заставляя Гинозу выгнуться, сильнее прижаться к нему. Когами с силой сжал его ягодицу. – Мне кажется, тебе нравится. И потом, – вкрадчиво прошептал он, мягко прикусив мочку. – Это отличный способ снизить критический уровень.

Гиноза, окончательно оттаяв, всхлипнул, прижимаясь возбужденным членом к бедру любовника, и вцепился в его спину, словно утопающий. Он всегда боялся желаний собственного тела, настолько отзывчивого в руках Когами. 

Ему всегда нравилось, как каждый раз Гиноза сам разбивает свои маски, открывая себя такого искреннего, желающего, понимающего свои и чужие желания. Особенно его.

Гиноза, слегка оттолкнув от себя Когами, скинул с себя пиджак и рубашку и начал стягивать с него футболку. Проведя широкой ладонью по спине, он снова запустил пальцы в густые, чуть жестковатые черные волосы своего любовника-подчиненного и слегка потянул. Когами откинул голову назад, покорно открывая шею и полностью доверяя ему. Гиноза потерся носом об нее, дразня легкими укусами зверя внутри Когами, уже ревущего от своей близкой свободы.

Он был единственным, кто без опаски входил в клетку с ним, не боясь ничего. Сложно бояться того, кого знаешь не хуже себя.

Оторвавшись на миг от шеи любовника, Гиноза в отместку поставил ему несколько засосов чуть выше ключицы, намекая на то, что он один мучиться от смешков тоже не собирается. 

Когами усмехнулся, уловив немое: «Еще посмотрим, кто тут хозяин».

Подхватив Гинозу под бедра, он почти вслепую направился в сторону дивана, целуя его припухшие губы. С несвойственной ему аккуратностью положил Гинозу на подушки и принялся быстро избавляться от остатков одежды.

– Когами! – прошипел он, глядя на него потемневшими от переполняющего его возбуждения глазами. 

Встав на колени около дивана, Когами провел ладонью по бледной груди любовника, задевая соски, прошелся пальцами по напряженным мышцам живота, рисуя одному ему понятный рисунок. Добравшись до низа живота, он отвел руки Гинозы, лаская взглядом темно-розовый член, напряжённый, истекающий смазкой.

Когами наклонил голову и, резко вдохнув пряный запах, коснулся губами плоти, пробуя ее на вкус, дразня кожу языком. Гиноза придушенно вскрикнул, тут же зажимая себе рот ладонью. Когами медленно втянул ствол в рот, прислушиваясь к каждому стону, подмечая любое движение, слизывая солоновато-горьковатую смазку.

Почувствовав, как головка упирается в заднюю стенку его горла, он остановился, наслаждаясь беспомощными всхлипами любовника и лениво лаская языком плоть. Когда Гиноза двинул бедрами в ожидании большего, Когами выпустил член изо рта и придавил рукой любовника к дивану, удерживая на месте.

Вспомнив о мерах предосторожности, он пошарил по полу рукой, достал из кармана тренировочных брюк смазку и презервативы. Выдавив прозрачную массу из тюбика, Когами размазал ее по пальцам, согревая. Все-таки Гиноза следователь-оперативник – не стоит ему на смене страдать от боли чуть ниже поясницы. Отыграется же потом.

Скользкие пальцы погладили за мошонкой и заскользили по тугому кольцу мышц. Гиноза был готов принять его пальцы, но все же застонал, когда Когами без предупреждения протолкнул в него один – с последнего раза прошло так много времени. 

Гиноза вздрогнул, стоило ему пошевелить пальцем, мышцы на мгновение сократились, жадно обхватив его, умоляя о большем, обволакивая теплом. Он, до боли закусив губу и с силой сжав свой член свободной рукой, переждал, пока желание кончить слегка поутихнет. 

– Шинья! – всхлипнул Гиноза, ощутив, как в него входит второй и третий палец, осторожно растягивая. Волк внутри Когами довольно зарычал, ощущая его возбуждение. 

Решив, что достаточно, Когами встал и, согнув ноги Гинозы в коленях, устроился между ними, заставляя его развести их еще шире. 

Погладив Гинозу по внутренней стороне бедра, он плавным движением раскатал резинку по стволу, и, склонившись над ним, завел ему руки за голову, одной рукой крепко сжимая запястья, лизнул напрягшийся сосок, затем другой, заставляя любовника зашипеть сквозь зубы.

Притянув его к себе за бедра вплотную, он медленно вошел внутрь, заставляя Гинозу громко вскрикнуть.

– Черт! Черт!.. – он бессильно ругался, выгибаясь. Первые толчки были неторопливыми и глубокими – Когами давал возможность вспомнить давно забытые ощущения, привыкнуть к его размерам заново.

Обжигающий жар прохода сжимал его напряженный член, посылая искры наслаждения вдоль позвоночника. Он посмотрел вниз. Кожа растянулась вокруг члена, пропуская его внутрь. Зверь внутри ревел, желая вырваться на свободу, утвердить свою власть над Гинозой, пометить его. 

Когами замер, ощущая, как Гиноза сжимается вокруг него, и бездумно заскользил пальцами от бёдер до покрасневшей груди и обратно, с силой оглаживая, пока Гиноза не потребовал внимания, двинув бедрами. Рыкнув в ответ, Когами склонился над ним, впиваясь в опухшие от поцелуев губы, и погладил большим пальцем головку члена Гинозы, следом начав дрочить в такт своим движениям, придерживая его за бедра.

Диван под ними скрипел, стонал, словно древний старик. Когами с усмешкой подумал, что еще пару раз, и он развалится под ними в самый неподходящий момент. Но ради того, чтобы Гиноза хотя бы на время перестал быть буквоедом и занудой, можно и пожертвовать мебелью.

Он дрожал в руках Когами, цеплялся за него как за спасительный плот, все сильнее впиваясь пальцами в плечи, и сдавленно постанывал, крепко сжимая зубы.

С каждым толчком, задевая простату, Когами подводил Гинозу все ближе и ближе к вершине, пока тот не закричал, когда оргазм судорогой прокатился по телу, заставляя мышцы сжиматься в экстазе. 

Только тогда Когами, толкнувшись в последний раз, замер, позволив волне удовольствия накрыть и его, пройтись по телу подобно разряду тока, заставляя натянутые нервы звенеть от напряжения и наслаждения.

Когами опустился на Гинозу, шумно дыша, и уткнулся ему в плечо. Влажное от пота тело понемногу остывало, мышцы расслаблялись, мысли успокаивались. Зверь, насытившись запахами, звуками, довольно порыкивая, сворачивался в клубок где-то в самом темном уголке души. Гиноза, казалось, пребывал в примерно таком же лениво-созерцательном состоянии, потому что попыток скинуть с себя тяжелое тело пока не предпринимал.

Лишь примерно через четверть часа, с тихим смехом и подколками, они оба кое-как разместились на узком диванчике. Лениво отбиваясь от его локтей, Когами притянул Гинозу спиной к себе и уткнулся носом в шею. Устроив его голову на своей руке, Когами оставил легкий поцелуй за ухом, вместе с Гинозой проваливаясь в сон. Он знал, что следующая проверка психопаспорта покажет обычный стабильный уровень.


End file.
